youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Kristen De Silva
'''Kristen De Silva '''appears in Child's Play 3 as a fellow student and love interest of Andy Barclay. She plays the role of the surviving heroine as is a common thread for the Child's Play series. Child's Play 3 Kristen's the daughter of an outstanding superior officer. She attended Kent Military School and she seemed keen to follow in his acclaimed footsteps. But the school wouldn't be easy, due to her sexist tutelage and was often disciplined for her "back talking" to her higher officers, or at least one Cadet Lieutenant Colonel Brett Shelton. Despite being a military brat, it doesn't affect her independence or her willinginess to just be a teenager and goof around at times. Unlike most of the students, Kristen was very friendly and warming to the new student Andy Barclay. Andy Barclay, the survivor of Chucky's many attacks, has apparently come to military as a last restort. Apparently, with the exception of Colonel Conhcrane, no one else knew of Andy's past and it seemed both prefered it that way. Despite Andy's constant bullying from Shelton, it didn't stop him or Kristen from developing a friendship. She became his sort of instructor and helped get the better hang of things around campus, such as aiming a gun. Eventually the two would develop a romantic attachment to the other. He began to confide in her with parts of his past, but more than likely, he kept his past about Chucky,Chucky, the killer Good Guy Doll out of his conversations. However, Andy would soon discover Chucky was alive again, but was going after a new boy, Tyler. A new boy that he had told his real name too. Though Andy kept it a secret it from her, it didn't stop Chucky from killing. Unfortuntely also for Andy, he knew no one would believe him. Harold Aubrey Whitehurst had seen Chucky alive, but he still refused to help Andy. Though most likely out of fear, seeing what Chucky could do. Kristen would be seen again when she and a friend Ivers, would be playfully sneaking around the campus and into Conchrane's office. They had inadverntly prevented Chucky from trying to transfer his soul into Tyler's body. When they explored the office, they found him in closet with Chucky. While Tyler still refered to Chucky as "Charles ", both girls believed that he was just playing. Not without a sense of humor themselves, Kristen borrowed Ivers' lipstick and smeered it all over Chucky's mouth; much to Tyler's personal dismay. When Conchrane was returning to his room, they grabbed Tyler away and quickly left. Leaving Chucky alone in the office. It's possible that this was something of a final straw for Chucky, the humilation may have drove him into "war" with the students now. After they left, Chucky attempted to kill Conchrane. But seeing Chucky alive in general, put the old man into a heart attack that killed him. Although many were saddened by Conchrane's death, Shelton told them all that the annual war games would go as plan. This would be a mistake, since Chucky had replaced the red team's (their opposing team) paint ball bullets with real ones in their rifles. When the game begins, Andy and Kristen share a small moment of passion and share a kiss. Unknown to them, Chucky had seen, making him want to get out of his doll body even more. Later on, Andy snuck away to go to the other team to find Tyler. However, he was gone. Chucky had gotten him to leave his tent to play the game "Hide the Soul". But Tyler, still thinking he's his friend, tells Chucky he's tired of the game. Chucky, becomes annoyed and threatens Tyler, causing the boy to see Chucky for who he really is. Tyler then stabs Chucky with a pocket knife and flees, trying to find Andy. While on patrol for her blue team, Kristen is attacked and held hostage by Chucky, using a gernade. With that he uses her to lure out Andy and bring both teams to fight one another. Andy is forced to exchange Tyler for Kristen. Things would go from bad to worse when the red team descended upon the area and obliviously opens fire with their live rounds. Shelton is the first to be killed in the crossfire. Amidst the chaos, Tyler makes a quick getaway. Before going after him, Chucky tosses a live grenade at the quarreling cadets, both blaming Andy for the incident. Recognizing the danger, Whitehurst bravely leaps on top of the grenade and sacrifices himself to save the others. Although both were shocked and distraught by his death, Kristen and Andy followed after Chucky; knowing Tyler was still in danger. Eventually the pair find themselves led to a carnival, both began to search for Tyler. Tyler had already tried seeking help from an officer. But that would go array when Chucky found Tyler and killed the officer. The pair would see Tyler being forced by Chucky to go into a haunted house set of the carnival. As they head in, Tyler is eventually able to break free from Chucky, inadverntly by one of the house's prop. Tyler is seen trying to keep away, while Kristen and Andy are trying to get to Tyler and stop Chucky. In the ensuing melee, Chucky shoots Kristen in the leg, leaving Andy to fight Chucky alone. At some point, Chucky stands under the grim reaper statue and gets part of his face sliced off by the moving scythe. When Tyler is inadvertently knocked out, Chucky seizes the opportunity to possess him, but Andy intervenes, shooting him several times. Enraged, Chucky attempts to strangle Andy, but Andy uses Tyler's knife to cut off Chucky's hand, dropping him into a giant fan which slices him to pieces with Andy and Tyler looking down at the scattered remains. Afterwards, Andy is taken away by the police for questioning while Kristen is taken to the nearby hospital. Kristen's Fate Kristen, like many other characters, except Andy, is never seen or mentioned after Child's Play 3. She did most likely still survive her gunshot wound. But what became of her, Andy, and Tyler is never really stated. Its possible that both were cleared, since nothing could ever stick with them and that Kristen may have continued her relationship with Andy. Category:Survivor Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Smart Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Characters from Child's Play 3 Category:In love Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Brave Heroes Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:About Females